


Reflex

by Aaron_The_8th_Demon



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_The_8th_Demon/pseuds/Aaron_The_8th_Demon
Summary: The only need that can rival the Thirst.





	Reflex

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the original script - this scene was cut from the final film and can’t even be found on YouTube. I actually really liked the undercurrent of sexual attraction between Blade and Nyssa in *Blade II* and discovered (mostly by accident) that they were supposed to bang, but it got cut from the movie :( Besides even that, there is a panel of the comic book adaptation that shows them kiss right before she dies at the end, but EVEN THAT got removed!!! Dammit, Guillermo Del Toro!
> 
> The original movie script by David S. Goyer can be found here (be warned, it is actually pretty fucking ridiculous and there's a reason it got changed so much for the final product): http://www.dailyscript.com/scripts/Blade_II_David_goyer.html
> 
> Anyway, the dialogue is 99% verbatim and I described the actions as best I could without a visual to aid me. This deleted scene is nowhere to be found.

Looking in through the doorway, he says nothing while Nyssa reaches out for the thin beam of light from the window - she just watches herself burn for a moment. Blade wonders a little at the longing expression she has towards the mechanism of action, how she knows she’ll be injured by the waning sun but somehow almost welcoming it. Eventually she pulls back her hand, though, looking her fingers over before finally noticing Blade. He briefly compares it to voyeurism.

_Each day is a little life._

_What?_

_‘Each day is a little life. Every waking and rising a little birth, every fresh morning a little youth, every going to rest and sleep a little death.’_ She sits up, still half-watching the sun. _Anyone else make it?_

_I don’t think so._

Against his better judgment, Blade comes fully into the room, kneeling by her to check her wounds. He won’t meet her eyes, even when she speaks to him again.

_Thank you._

He’s not sure he understands: _For what?_

_It would’ve been easy for you to let me die back there today, but you didn’t._

Blade tries to shrug it off, not sure if he should be more unsure than he is about how he’s reacting to her. He decides to lie. _I wouldn’t read too much into it._ But then she’s reaching out, to touch his face. He stops her. _You don’t want to go there._

_Why?_

_Because one of us is going to kill the other before this ends._

Nyssa’s a little indignant about it. _It doesn’t have to be like that. We don’t have to be enemies._

Blade thinks he should be annoyed, but he’s not. He doesn’t know what he is right now, but annoyed isn’t it. _Get real. I was useful to Damaskinos as long as the hunt was still on. Now that it’s over, all bets are off._

Nyssa’s reply is too on-point. _If that’s true, then why’d you save me?_

Now, Blade gets up, going to the window. He pretends to inspect the ice over the glass, but really, the question bothers him. Because damned if he knows the answer to it. Even not seeing her, he still feels the moment Nyssa stands, too.

_Why do you hate us so much?_

He recites the rules that bind his life. _I’m a hunter. A weapon. It’s what I do… it’s in my blood._

She’s not quiet, but she isn’t loud, either. Blade considers how even her voice is when she talks, and understands that she means what she tells him.

 _Well it’s in mine, too. I’m a pureblood, I wasn’t turned. I was born this way, just like you. Am I evil because I want to survive?_ She pauses briefly. _What about a wolf? What about any predator?_ Now, she’s in front of him again, and Blade is forced to look at her. She’s still not loud when she speaks to him. _The only difference between you and me is that I made peace with who I was a long time ago. I’m not ashamed of what I am._ Nyssa stops again for a second. _You haven’t been hunting us all these years. You’ve been hunting yourself._

Blade tries to move, to escape from her. He doesn’t need this. But then she reaches out and he’s all ingrained training, making a grab for her hand, pulling her close to him…

_You’re hurting me._

He remembers Nyssa’s expression from before. _Pain cuts the deepest, isn’t that what you said?_ Their faces are too close. He can’t make an excuse for this, even to himself, because he knows what’s going to happen even while the next words leave his throat. _Reminds you you’re alive?_

And then Blade is kissing Nyssa. He can’t stop himself and he doesn’t want to try, like a starving man who came across a banquet, and she’s just the same as him. He expects her to taste like blood and death, but she doesn’t… it’s ironic, but she tastes like life. Makes him need more. And now - Nyssa bends her head, digging fangs into his neck, which makes his reflexes kick back in. He can’t help it, grabbing her by the throat to hold against the wall. Blade can see a drop of his own blood on her lips, her eyes are crazy with the Thirst…

His other hand rips her shirt to scraps, freeing her to let his fingers play over her skin. Breast… ribs… her body is a cooler temperature than his. It makes him think maybe he’s just on fire. Blade’s hands move without his mind to direct them, turning Nyssa to the wall so he can sink into the back of her neck - she tastes exactly how the Thirst feels, demand and addiction, obliging him and chaining him to this need. She groans.

Still bound by the flavor, Blade lets go with both hands to shed them of unnecessary layers. He can feel how strong Nyssa is pressed to him - she can stop him if she wants to, but she doesn’t. The Thirst has them both, making them sweat a little even though the room is cold while they lay down. They keep leeching blood from each other as he moves, her arms and legs wrapping him with fingernails clawing skin in response to every thrust.

They could be tangled from anywhere between half a second or half an eternity, drinking from each other and moving as one… sating the only need to rival the Thirst. It’s a torturous, wonderful thing. Blade thought Nyssa would taste of death, but she’s brought him closer to life than he’s felt in years.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've written for this fandom, so while kudos and comments are welcome, go easy on me.
> 
> And has anyone else noticed how 90% of the works in this fandom don't even feature the title character? How the hell did that happen?
> 
> If you enjoyed this work, please feel free to check out my original WIP, [Nucleus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027367).


End file.
